


Fire at Midnight

by NyxSolei



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M, Multi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxSolei/pseuds/NyxSolei
Summary: Trust is important. That what kept all the members togther. They said it themselves, "Our personalities are so different, but we understand each other."Perhaps it's not just the personalities that are different... Maybe something more.Another secret that lies down within Super Junior.





	1. Midnight;

Their song was on, and he immediatly moved to the sound, to his position. He eyed him, as if it was his only chance to see if his theory was right.  
Donghae isn't much of a talker, he is pretty shy when it comes to facing each other. And how can he talk about his thoughts freely without the others making fun of him?  
The crowd kept shouting, and it was his part to sing, he smiled as he did, and as soon as he was done- he turned to Leeteuk.  
He was shocked.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It has been a few months since he completed his service and getting back into buisness couldn't feel any better. He missed preforming, and his team - the members are what made his last 13 years so happy.  
This two years changed him - he started to notice the little details about people, and became much more organized. Seeing his appartment from afar, Donghae became excited, he swung his bag around his shoulder and headed out of the car.  
He took a few moments to take the vision in - he was sentimental like that. He entered his floor, and opened the door, revealing his friend waiting for him inside, still in uniform.  
"Hey." Hyukjae smiled at him, and somewhat shyly showed him the cake he managed to buy. Donghae snickered, "At least you haven't changed that much." He threw his bag on the large couch, and after excusing himself from Hyukjae, he headed to shower.  
The hot water was draping upon his body like a warm blanket. His hand ruffled his hair, and he inhaled deeply. Home. It's good that Hyukjae is here too, he feared they'd forget each other over those two years, but his fear dissovled as soon as he entered the appartment.  
Donghae stepped out of the bathroom, covering himself with a soft towel, "Ya, if you plan on staying here don't think I'm going to tolerate your stinky feet." He shouted at Hyukjae with a wide smile.  
"Then don't come to me at night telling me you can't sleep." Hyukjae laughed,"I'm not your teddy bear."  
"Teddy bear?" His eyes widened,"More like a rat plush." He uncovered himself, and searched for his wardrobe in the bag.  
"A rat plush that will protect you from attacked by the monsters in the dark." Hyukjae checked his phone - 21:00, he won't be going home tonight,"But if you are asking, I did plan on staying here."  
Donghae rolled his eyes as he put the large shirt over himslef,"Unbelievable. You will start a scandal, again." His hand went through his hair again, flatting it backwards,"Did you not have enough with girls?" He took a deep breath.  
"Maybe not." He answered with a laugh,"Be careful, I might just start a scandal, and you'll be the victim." The older kicked off his shoes and opened the camera on his phone,"Smile, my next scandal!"  
Before Hyukjae could do anything, Donghae pounced him, in a desperate try to reach the phone,"Give-me-that!" He yelled, battling Hyukjae's long limbs. But the battle wasn't so easy, Hyukjae was trained from before, and kicked Donghae easily to the carpet on the floor. Then, he jumped over him, forcing him to stay down.  
With a triumphant smile, he took a photo of the miserable Donghae beneath him,"I hope you had good time." He teased him,"You're my scandal now. This goes to the media." He moved a bit, what allowed Donghae recover from his position and kick Hyukjae away, grabbing his phone from him in mid-air.  
The younger looked at the picture - it was funny, but he is not the type for scandals, especially not during promotions. "You haven't even asked me for our first date, and you're starting a scandal. Aish.." He muttered, deleting the photo, and throwing it to the other male on the floor.  
"I was just going to, but you won't let me." Hyukjae teased back, but something in this tease felt too real for Donghae and it scared him a bit. The younger grabbed his pants, and quickly finished dressing up, heading to the kitchen, looking at the cake. His stomach made a murmur, and suddenly, eating at night didn't look to him as such a bad idea.  
"Should we? It would be a waste not to." He looked at Hyukjae who slowly rose from the floor,"Ya, eat it by yourself!" He shouted,"I'm going to sleep and you better not crawl at night over to me." He clicked a few more things on his phone, and flopped down to the couch, covering his face with his hat.  
"Hyukjae." Donghae muttered,"Did I insult you?" He asked sincerely.  
Hyukjae didn't answer, and pretended to be asleep, what made Donghae even more nervous,"Ya! Answer me. Did I insult you?" He asked in a more serious tone. When he didn't answer again, Donghae came close and looked at his sides, searching for somewhere to point his embarassment,"I'm sorry..." He muttered.  
"Gotcha!" Hyukjae smiled widely and stopped the video,"Now and forever more I will have a video of you apologizing."  
Donghae rolled his eyes in disbelief,"You're not going to change, huh?" He looked at him with a bit of angry manner.  
Hyukjae laughed, and replayed the video, again, and again, untill Donghae had enough and turned away, pushing the cake into the empty fridge,"You better not post this." He narrowed his eyes, and headed to the bedroom, falling into his soft bed, taking in the cold air. He crawled onto his pillow and covered himself with the soft blanket.  
Sleep was a bit of a problem for Donghae, since he indeed feared the dark - in an almoust childish manner. When he used to share his appartment with Hyukjae, it was a usual thing for him to leave his bed in the middle of the night and head to the other's bed. It became a habit, a habit Donghae liked. 'Likes', he fixed his train of thought.  
He still likes to sleep next to the stinky anchovy, even if he ends up smelling similarly to him in the morning.  
This night was not much different, he tried to sleep, but he just couldn't - with all the promotions on his mind, and the comeback, his thoughts usually wandered away and kept him awake.  
"Ya..." He stroke his hair away from his face,"Hyukjae.." He whispered. The appartment was completely dark, and in this area the city wasn't lit too much. His eyes sparkled in the darkness, as if they are apart of it.  
"Can you help me just tonight?" Donghae murmured, and lowered himslef to Hyukjae's level.  
The one on the couch shifted and turned towards the other,"What time is it?" He asked, half asleep.  
"It's almoust half past three." Donghae said quietly, and after a while that he saw that the older did not reply, he asked again,"Please?"  
Hyukjae took a deep breath, and half-asleep, he brought himself to get up, with eyes still closed,"I'll help you..." He whispered,"But I need you to do something in return." He marched heavily to the bedroom.  
Donghae followed and looked around, making sure there's nothing that shouldn't be in the room,"What?" He asked.  
"Go on a date with me." Hyukjae summed up, and threw himself onto Donghae's bed, this time, he wasn't pretending to be asleep.


	2. 맞지?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to keep secrets from everyone, but it is the job Leeteuk chose for himself.

When Leeteuk woke up, the first thing he did was to massage his eyes, making sure all of him is still there. Letting a silent sigh of relief, he looked out of the large window, checking the street below him. He was 12th floor, and the vision from his appartment was quiet irregular. 

He scanned the cars that were passing just by, the people hurrying to work and the stray cats of his neighbourhood. When he had the time - he'd feed them, but during promotions it's quiet the task. As a leader, he has to care for his group before he can pay attention to the cats.  
He let out another sigh as he grabbed his phone from the table, checking the new messages he received - About three from Yesung, who is emotional as always, texting him thing such as "Hyung, do you think we'll do this?" Or - "Hyung, but Siwon isn't joining us!".  
Leeteuk had a hard time calming him down, and he couldn't quiet figure out why Yesung is acting this way. However, as a leader, he has to supply support, even though not understanding Yesung's complete mindset.  
He drifted to the other messages that hung around his inbox. He was slightly surprised to see a message from Kyuhyun, figuring he won't have the time, nor the ability send him any texts.

_"Are you alright without me?"_

He read through the message a few times before taking in the words completely. He chuckled within himself and decided to answer that later. It's sort of strange this relationship they have. Having the _maknae_ care for him, puts a smile on his face occasionally.  
Leeteuk grabbed his clothes from the chair next to the bed, along with the car keys. His appartment was very neat and well-kept. Every little item has its spot and placing. The floor was polished every week or two, and he dusted everywhere he could reach. Of course, for someone his height it isn't much of a problem.  
Dressed in a bright green and black shirt and ripped brown jeans, he headed to the car down the street. The agreement with Yesung was that Leeteuk would pick him up on the way to the studio and they will have a bit of time to chat. When Leeteuk doesn't help Yesung with the stress relief, he gets kind of oblivious to all.  
He'd spend a whole hour just standing in the bathroom, crying. This situation isn't good to anyone - he'd have to spend extra time just to get him to calm down, and then some more time on begging him to join back the rehersal. With the Supershow on his mind, he could not allow such behaviour. Not because it's tiring, but because it's not fair towards the other members that work very hard.

As he stopped next to Yesung's house he checked himself in the mirror. He thought that he began looking a bit older and that concerned him. Leeteuk's image was very important and dear to him, and if he needs something to make sure he looks younger, he will take care of it.  
"Hey." A black-haired man intervened Leeteuk's thoughts. The red-haired smiled brightly at the other. Yesung sat next to him and smiled back,"You looked at my messages?" He went straight to the point.  
The older chuckled a bit, and nodded as he started driving,"I understand..." He said in a warm tone, not looking at the other since those words became like a routine for him,"You shouldn't worry that much about this. It will devour you during practice and your mind won't be in place." He kept speeking in the same manner.  
"You have to understand, that while there are many things that are not under our control, this matter is in fact, in our control." He said a bit more aggressively,"Focus on practicing, and you'll see the outcome matches the effort. Nothing in life comes effortlessly."  
As Leeteuk said those words, he thought about the first time he heard them. It was a while back, when Kyuhyun was yet to enlist.

It was after a practice for a summer tour and the older was concerned with his looks, as he eternally will. He checked himself from every angle in the mirror in the practice room. He thought he was the only one there, but it appeared that Kyuhyun had joined him when he was distracted with himslef.   
"Scared?" Kyuhyun asked calmly, preforming some moves from 'Devil'. The younger looked at the then dark-haired with a soft look of worry on his face. It made Leeteuk laugh a bit,"If the leader will be afraid, what his team would say?" He said in a quiet care-free manner. He rose from the crouching position he was in before and looked at the other.  
Kyuhyun smiled in disbelief,"His team would trust him more. Hyung, don't hide secrets from us. We can read you." He wiped away some sweat from his face and smiled at the older,"You have-" He shook his head,"We have enough secrets buried down." The phrase made Leeteuk burst in laughter, leaving Kyuhyun bewildered. He wasn't that great on understanding his leader's thoughts.  
"What's so funny?" He headed to the tape and turned on the music. Quickly enough, the younger positioned himself in his spot, eyes still at Leeteuk.  
The older sighed, and moved to his spot accordingly,"If you can read me so well, maknae," He said in a bit of disrespect that he regretted later on," Why won't you tell me what worries so much?"  
Kyuhyun stopped at his spot, even though music kept on going and he would block the other's spot in the dance,"That's very simple." A tone of dissappointment colored his voice,"You're the leader. You try and do more than anyone here, and you take care of us." He headed to the tape and stopped the music.  
"You're scared that we won't be successful. But trust me hyung, you'll see the outcome matches the effort. Nothing in life comes effortlessly." He smiled a sad smile,"Not even me."

"Hyung?" Yesung tried to snap the other out of what ever trance he was into,"We're here. Do you hear me?" He waved in front of him. They were standing in the middle of the parking lot for a few minutes. It took a few moments for Yesung to understand that his hyung wasn't listening to his pouting and true concerns.

The aura in the studio was too tense for Leeteuk's liking, and for some reason he couldn't understand why. It seemed like Donghae was off, and Hyukjae wasn't following the team. The only one that kept it somehow together was the only one that wasn't going out for promotions.   
Siwon seemed very calm, and tried to keep the rest together, knowing that Leeteuk can't possibly do everything on his own. As the practice ended and the manager gave a bit of scolding to the members, Siwon met the leader outside, just before he was going to head home.  
"You know, I don't think I could ever do your job as a leader." He said with compassion in his words,"But I think that you can lean on others sometimes."  
Leeteuk knew he meant well, but he was too nervous to tell it immediatly as they had their conversation.  
The night was even colder than the day, and the red-haired had covered himself with a large jacket, a scarf and mittens for his slender and delicate hands. He looked around, hoping there was no other member around and turned eventually to Siwon again,"As much as I'd like to..." He spoke with pure honesty,"If I can't keep it together, no one will."  
Siwon laughed a bit,"Then I'll do my best to help you in the leadership. I know the last few weeks weren't easy, and the members aren't making it any easier." He took a deep breath and put his hand over the other's shoulder,"I won't be in the Supershow however, _will you be alright without me?_ "


	3. 너는 나만큼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghae's meditating over his emotions.

“Hey,got a few moments?” He placed his hand on Donghae’s shoulder. It made the other jump a little, but he quickly replaced the startled expression with a smile.  
“Sure.” He replied and they both sat down on the bench in the locker room.  
Siwon looked at the pale-haired with a warm look. He scanned his tense posture and his avoiding look.  
“You’re going to tell me what’s wrong or I’ll have to torture you until you do?” He said light-heartedly.  
Donghae sighed, he figured he’d get this talk from someone in the group. If not Leeteuk that always pays attention to everyone,then probably Siwon.  
He looked over to Siwon’s face,”Last night, Hyukjae stayed over at my place.” He started talking in a bit of a worried manner,”And he just… said something, and it caught me unprepared and I think he forgot that he said anything at all, but it..” He paused,”It bothers me.”  
Siwon raised his eyebrow and folded his arms,”Sounds like you should go on that date.” He said, not looking at the other,”You know, he planned for a long time asking you out, but since you two were in service and came back straight to a comeback, it’s hard. I’m glad he finally had the courage to do so.” He smiled to Donghae.  
“So if I’m getting this right, you-you knew? And who else?” He asked in surprise.  
“I think that Heechul knows too, but not because Hyukjae said anything, but because Heechul knows those kind of things. He told me not that long ago that you should do something with your feelings for Hyukjae.” He placed an arm around the other,”Why does all of a sudden this scares you?” Siwon asked calmly.  
Donghae sighed,”Because if this doesn’t go well, I’m losing a friend. It’ll be awkward inside the group. It’ll bother most people.” He answered honestly. And it was the truth, or at least he assumed so. Hyukjae is too much of a good friend to risk it this way, even if he really wants to.  
Siwon laughed a little, and stood up,”My friend, you’re going to have to take risks in your life. There are some that are worth taking, and some… Not so much.” He grabbed his fresh clothes and stripped of the others,”This is a risk that is so worth taking, that’s it shouldn’t be called a risk. It’s an opportunity.” He dressed up quickly and headed out.  
Donghae sighed again. Siwon was right, he should at least say something to Hyukjae, and maybe even give it a shot.  
As he was heading out, he caught a glimpse of Leeteuk, smiling at his phone. He took a few steps back, and from behind a locker, he waited. He wanted to see the scared look on his leader’s face when he jumps out.  
The phone rang, and Leeteuk answered quickly,”Hello.” he said happily,”I thought you couldn’t call.” He chuckled a bit, and slowly began to walk in circles as he was talking.  
“You have to stop worrying so much.” Leeteuk stopped after a few moments, he sounded more serious,”No one even suspects. I’m fine, are you-?” Before he could finish his sentence, the caller began talking loudly.  
Donghae waited still, it’s a bit rude to prank someone in the middle of a call, but at least Leeteuk could get a lift in the mood if the conversation goes wrong.  
“Listen, the more you will call me about this, the better chance people have to figure this out. Play along well.” It sounded almost like an order to Donghae, and he began to wonder who is this caller.  
“It will pass quickly, don’t worry. I have someone else now.” The older said with sadness in his voice,”I’m waiting for you to come back-” He meant to say more, but the caller had to stop the call.  
Leeteuk sighed and headed out, passing by Donghae that did not jump, without even noticing the other.

The younger stood there for a while, and thought about the conversation he just heard. Who ever this caller was, he seemed to be very interested in Leeteuk, and also very worried.  
It concerned Donghae too, the whole situation. Perhaps something bad happened to Leeteuk and he just won’t tell the others? It.. It could be.  
He should talk to someone about this.

“What? That sounds crazy. He craves for attention all the time. Why would he hide anything?” Hyukjae said, as he was preparing food for Dongahe, Heechul and Siwon. It was definitely a risk to let Hyukjae make food, but the others were too lazy for it.  
Heechul smiled and tapped something on his phone,”It sounds crazy. He would have tols us.” And then, as if he got a divine enlightenment, Heechul’s eyes widened,”What if he dating someone? What if it’s not a girl?” He looked up to the others, that gave him a bewildered look back.  
“No, seriously. Think about it. He doesn’t tell us because he’s too embarrassed!”  
“No, no,” Donghae dismissed it,”He told the caller to ‘Play along well’ and that ‘He has someone else now’. It sounds weird coming out of him.”  
Siwon nodded,”On that I agree. Maybe we should talk to him and just ask him if he’s alright.” He stood up and headed to help Hyukjae,”If he is, then there’s nothing to worry about. If it’s just an embarrassing secret, he can keep it.”  
Heechul laughed,”I’m all about embarrassing secrets.” Donghae smacked the older’s head and sighed,”Fine.” He concluded,”We’ll ask him.”  
After a while that they ate, Heechul and Siwon ‘excused’ themselves, saying that they have to go to an aunt’s birthday-funeral. Which is a birthday, but very sad. It made Hyukjae laugh, since their lie was so bold and blunt.  
“You’re heading home, too?” Hyukjae asked the blonde, while collecting dishes.  
Donghae thought about excusing himself too, but he wasn’t a coward. Only a bit shy. It might take a while to say what’s on his mind, so at least he could make sure they have all night together.  
He shook his head,”You mind if I stay?” He played with a small figurine beside him.  
Hyukjae shook his head as well,”But I swear, if you can’t stand my scent, you should stop asking me to sleep with you.”  
Donghae laughed,”Or, a simpler solution, take a shower for once.”  
The other rolled his eyes at him, and then ran towards him, with water in his hands. He splashed it at him and laughed,”Here’s your shower mister Lee.”  
“Ya! This is dirty dishes water isn’t it?” He looked at his shirt angrily,”If those are the water you shower with no wonder you smell like anchovy!”  
Hyukjae smiled,”Got a problem with that?”  
Donghae pushed the other a bit and sighed.  
“Do you remember what you said last night?’ He asked hastily.  
The brown haired one looked around the room, trying to find the answer,”Well, I said a lot of things. You’ll have to be more specific.”  
Donghae’s look dropped and he tried to find every bit of courage to say it out loud,”You...You asked me..” He began mumbling.  
“On a date?” Hyukjae finished the sentence,”Is that it?”  
The other nodded,”I… Talked to Siwon about it. You told him. That’s not cool.” He tried to avoid the subject.  
Hyukjae shrugged,”Okay? Where are you going with this?”  
“I, uh..” He inhaled and looked to Hyukjae’s dark eyes,”Tomorrow. At, uh, coffee?”  
The dark haired smiled and nodded,”Sir yes sir.”  
“You just ruined it.”  
“I can’t ruin something that sounds like Yesung. ‘Uhh, uhhh’” He imitated the missing member, crooking his lips in a way that resembles his look.  
“Shut up. I can still regret it.” Donghae looked away bashfully.  
“Nope, it’s final and you can’t do anything about it!” Hyukjae teased.  
They kept teasing each other until they both fell asleep. Like a tradition, Donghae moved to sleep next to his friend. 

He slept soundly.


	4. Queens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghae and Hyukjae take first steps!

He sighed, then looked at the watch.  
It was a cool late night, and the wind was blowing his scarf constantly. It's a bit colder than the usual, and the sky were dark with almoust no stars to be seen. The whisteling against the almoust-naked trees had become so inseparable from this night, that he didn't even paid attention to it.  
His dark eyes scanned the street - two Caffee, a bar and a few more shops. He looked over to the glass window in front of him, checking his appearance. Needless to say, he was nervous.  
"Ah- shit." He heard a familiar voice muttering different curses,"Sorry I'm late. I just, the bus- I mean, I missed it." The other tried to explain himself in a hurry.  
"I mean," He began speaking again when the light-haired one gave a dissapproving look,"I didn't miss the bus, I just missed the station. I'm sorry, have you waited long?" He tried to smile sheepishly, but it was clear it was a fake smile.  
Donghae sighed,"I'm used to it, really. This isn't much different from when we just meet and you know, not on a..."   
"Date." Hyukjae finished it,"Uhm, let's go inside? It's freezing, and might get rainy soon..." He took the other's hand in his, but was immediatly denied of it when he felt Donghae jerk it off the grasp.  
Hyukjae smiled with worry in his eyes. Too quick?  
The two entered the caffee, both hoping no special occasions would happen and they won't get any media around here. After all, this could just be interpreted as a simple meeting between friends. Only it wasn't. Nothing felt like it was - Hyukjae's constant gaze in his eyes, the sweat and the timidness. It's not very new to Donghae, but this feeling is also not very familiar.

As they received their order, the dark-haired looked at the other,"So..." He began, but nothing was on his mind.  
"So..." The other male hoped he would have something, anything to talk about.  
They both dropped their gaze and for a few minutes, there was complete silence. This isn't really how Donghae imagined it would be like.  
When come to think of it, he didn't know what to expect. They are both very good friends, and both know each other for a very long time. Doing something like this is just, **odd.**   
"I think you look great in the suit the stylist chose for you. I mean, for the music video. It's great." Hyukjae toyed with his spoon, swirling the hot drink around as he was speaking,"It suits you, and makes you look really.. **Mature**."  
He was surprised with the comment, but as he was taking a sip of the coffee, he managed to mutter "Thanks.", and no more. He was shy like that.  
"I also like your new hairstyle. It also," The dark-haired took a sip himself,"makes you look like a man."  
Donghae smirked at that comment,"What did I look like before? A woman?"   
"Yeah, if you'd dress in the correct skirt, you would have been mistaken for a girl."   
And for the first time this evening they looked at each other with an honest smile. The Caffee was playing swift and smooth jazz music, and the interior looked like a parisian caffee - red walls with golden flowers, and a red carpet for a floor, too.  
The male looked around, searching where to point this unfamiliar feeling, "It's a nice place..." The light-haired mentioned absentmindedly,"I..like it. Reminds me of the places we went to on our world tour."   
Hyukjae raised a questioned glance,"I think we remember things differently. We were mostly at bars on tour. We'd sneak out and have a drink untill Kyuhyun would pass out." He laughs a little," Kangin would also pass out at some point. He like this sort of thing."  
There was something almost reminiscing in his voice, as if he was holding onto soft and warm memories,"It's a shame we can't do that anymore."  
Donghae snickered,"Why not, instead of Kyu passing out, I'll pass out. Since you don't drink Alcohol, you can take care of **me**."  
The other blushed deeply, as his ears and cheeks were painted with a crimson tone.  
He looked at the floor, then finished his drink quickly. It was the first remark his friend made that he would like Hyukjae to take care of him. It was odd, and felt surreal.  
"Don't tell me that what I said made you look like that.." Donghae smiled mischievously. He grabbed the other's hand under the table,"We both can play this game, don't you think?" He pressed lightly against his slim fingers.  
He poured himself some water, and drank the glass wholly before taking a look at the light-haired,"Donghae, you might be playing with fire, no?" He tried to tease back, but it sounded like he was giving the male just what he wanted to hear, since he felt another soft press against his hamd.  
"Some may say." He licked his lips, wetting them a little,"But I think I'm starting to like it."  
Hyukjae pulled the hand from the other's grip and took a deep breath,"Should we go? I see you're all done." He said hastily,"I'll pay. Just go ahead and I'll join you in a moment."   
After receiving a nod from the other, he was left alone at the table. He released the air he subconsciously held inside and looked at the table. It was a bit odd for him the way Donghae acted, but prehaps he decided to let it go.

They evidently returned to Hyukjae's place, since it was closer, and Donghae declared he was staying for the night.  
What he hasn't said was that he planned all along to sleep with Hyukjae, without even trying to sleep alone. Just like that, the two found themselves in the same bed - eyes wide open, but the light was off. Neither could sleep, but neither didn't want to talk.  
This tranquility was almoust agonizing. The two shifted their position from time to time, going from one side to another, but making sure that they're not facing each other.  
The two had a very common thought in their mind, but neither could think of executing it.  
It wasn't untill they accidentally faced each other, they'd share a word.  
"Are you sleeping Hyukjae?" He whispered, knowing the other was awake.  
"No, are you having trouble with sleeping?" He replied in the same quiet tone.  
"Maybe..." His thought trailed off, but he was quickly put back to reality as he felt a soft and cold touch against his warm cheek.  
His gaze immediately relocated itself at the dark-haired that was caressing him lightly.  
"What.. are you doing?" He asked after a while,"This.." Donghae didn't know how to finish this sentence, because he was simply out of words.   
At some point, he leaned against the touch, and felt a slight relief as the other smiled warmly towards him. Then the hand began trailing lower - to his neck, and then to his shoulder.   
"What are you plan-"  
"Shh." Hyukjae cut the other off,"I want to try something. May I?" He almoust whispered.  
He was replied with a nod, and a shy smile. He began shifting himself over the younger.  
" _ **Donghae.**_ "  
The way he said his name, sent shivers down his spine. He was caught in the voice, and the sweet look above him. It was odd, to be in this situation, but he liked it.  
"You're really stupid not to know how long I waited..." He muttered, and lowered himself for a soft kiss.  
It was silent everywhere now, only their heartbeats to be heard. What was no more than a few seconds, felt like a few minutes, and it left both of them wanting **more**.


	5. Blurry Images

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leeteuk and Kyuhyun try to keep in touch.

All kinds of papers were stuck to the wall- ripped, small, big. Old and new, some were here a few years. Different scribblings and pictures showed events from the past- all of the SuperShows, a few more stages and even just nights at the dorm.

They were neatly placed one by another, some on the desk near the wall. They were lit with a small silver table lamp that Leeteuk adjusted to light them. 

He scanned the pictures with a soft smile, passing them in a chronological order. His slender fingers touched the cold material as he finally sat down at his desk. 

In front of him, there was a piece of a letter he has yet to read. His eyes looked at the messy writing and took it, giving the letter a closer look.

_ Jung-soo, _

_ I can call your name, right? _

He read, and laughed a little. Jungsoo grabbed his glasses, as his eyes were tired from the long day he had. 

_ I hope you’re warm and well. And that you stopped skipping meals. I looked at the photos you sent me, thanks by the way. I think that he looked a bit odd in the last one, and you should have a conversation with him soon.  _

He sighed, Kyuhyun didn’t go around the subject, he went straight forward, something that Jungsoo disliked, but was capable of handling. He put the letter aside and decided it was better to finish reading it later.

His phone buzzed, and upon checking, he saw nothing out of the ordinary- Jungwoon’s regular texts and a few from Donghae. 

“Can we meet?” The text from Donghae read.

“Sure.” He wrote back,”Do you want me to come over?” 

“No, let’s meet somewhere else. I’ll drive to your place.” He received to his surprise.

Jungsoo prepared himself quickly, leaving the glasses on. It was too late for his taste to care and put some contacts on. He chose a large knitted sweater in yellow, and set his way down to the street.

It wasn’t long untill Donghae arrived and he hopped into the car quickly. The sight before him was quiet unique- a man with flushed cheeks and ears and.. A few more marks on his neck?

Jungsoo smiled,”Had a good night, I assume?” He turned to the other as he fastened his seatbelt.

“Huh?” Donghae said absentmindedly,”Oh, something like that. We’re going to get something to drink and to my place. Is that okay?”

Jungsoo nodded. The younger’s reaction wasn’t what he was expecting to hear, but his best guess is that this is the exact reason he wanted to meet up.

 

“So, why call me so late at night?” The orange-haired inquired, sitting across a small table at Donghae’s appartment.

The younger sipped down the first shot of Soju for the night and looked at the other with a worried face,”It’s Hyukjae.” He stated.

Jungsoo drank his own shot and raised an eyebrow,”Is he alright?” The subject picked his interest.

“Yeah, I mean, he’s great. We just came back from our..” He coughed,”..date.” He said quietly.

This subject did not surprise the older at all, he knew about this for quiet long, yet he hoped Donghae would inquire him on something different.

“Well, are you not pleased? I assumed you two share the same feeling for one another.” He smiled at light-haired and poured himself more Soju.

“Yea, of course! No, I mean. This isn’t why I wanted to talk to you.” He stated hastily, taking the bottle for himself,”It’s odd, but there’s something going on with him, I think.”

Jungsoo was more intrigued.

“I think he’s skipping meals. I went out to check his fridge at night, and it was nearly empty. I just don’t understand why.. He’s the slimmest in the group. He doesn’t seem to gain any weight whatsoever. So,” He gulped down more liquor,”I think he must be depressed or worried about something. It’s not like him.” Donghae took another shot.

Jungsoo nodded, looking at the younger member,”Have you talked to him lately? About the subject, I mean, I will talk to him myself, as his leader, but did you ask him?”

He received a long face from the man in front of him,”No..” He muttered.

 

The morning after, he asked Hyukjae to take a few moments with him. The younger seemed apprehensive, but perhaps it’s just the face of being worn out from constant training.

“Donghae told me that you’ve been skipping meals.” He said in a calm tone,”Is that true? Are you trying to be more of a skeleton than you are currently?”

Hyukjae smiled, and laughed a little,”Never. I need energy for all those practices. Sometimes I even sneak a nightly meal.” He removed some of the sweat from his face, keeping a bright smile on.

“Well, alright. Don’t do anything stupid. With Donghae I mean, and don’t mark him like that, we have a comeback just around the corner. He can’t come on stage with those marks.” He gave the other a smirk, and headed back to the group. He looked at the others chatting a little, resting, drinking, and did so himself. It was tiring- the never ending preparation, but it was all worth it, since they’re going to be once again Super Junior.

 

Upon returning home, his mind wandered once again to the letter he received from Kyuhyun. He dropped off his belongings at the door, and soon enough, after a quick shower and taking off his contacts, he was sitting at the table once again, with the folded piece of paper in his hands.

_ It’s odd, isn’t it? Our secret. _

He read the next line with a little bit of laughter escaping his lips. On that, he could agree with the other. Jungsoo constantly thinks about it, how strangely they came to be so close. 

_ I think you should tell Siwon. Maybe include Sungmin in this too, but be careful. You don’t want to attract too much attention. At least, not that kind of attention. _

_ I won’t be able to make any contact in the next few weeks, so be careful, and stay well. It’s probably a lot easier to promote without me, but don’t worry, as soon as I get back I’ll get my maknae game going strong. _

_ One last thing, Jungsoo. _

The man took a deep breath, fixed his glasses in place and read through the last sentence a few times to understand it.

_ Make sure Donghae is alright without dragging him into this. _

  
  
  



End file.
